


AiLove Roboppy

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Acceptance, Affection, Age Difference, Anger, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Animal Metaphors, Anime, Artificial Intelligence, Asian Character(s), Betrayal, Big Brothers, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Brother Feels, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Canon Backstory, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Canon Relationships, Canon Trans Character, Canonical Character Death, Card Games, Cemetery, Character Death, Character Development, Character(s) of Color, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Children, Civil War, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Companion Piece, Compare and Contrast, Complete, Computer Programming, Confusion, Constructed Reality, Creation, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cussing, Cute, Cute Kids, Cyberpunk, Death, Depression, Desert, Despair, Destruction, Devotion, Dialect, Difficult Decisions, Disasters, Discovery, Disobeying Orders, Dorkiness, Double Entendre, Doubt, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Duel Monsters, Duelling, During Canon, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Endearments, Enemies, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Ethical Dilemmas, Ethics, Evil Corporations, Evolution, Experimentation, Exploration, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Loss, Fanfiction, Fanservice, Fantasy, Ficlet, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Free Will, Freedom, Friends to Enemies, Friendship, Funny, Futurama References, Games, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Gender Roles, Genderswap, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Guilty Pleasures, Hacking, Happy, Harm to Children, Hero Worship, Heroes to Villains, Het and Slash, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hobbies, Hope, Hope vs. Despair, Hopeful Ending, Human Experimentation, Human Sacrifice, Humanity, Humor, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, In-Jokes, Inappropriate Behavior, Innocence, Insults, Internet, Intimacy, Japanese Character(s), Joyful, Justice, Kidnapping, Knights - Freeform, LGBTQ Character, Laughter, Leadership, Lies, Loneliness, Love, Love Stories, Loyalty, M/M, Machines, Maids, Male Antagonist, Male Character of Color, Male Slash, Massage, Master/Servant, Mental Anguish, Mental Link, Mentor/Sidekick, Metaphors, Mild Language, Minions, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character(s), Mischief, Misgendering, Missions, Monsters, Moral Ambiguity, Moral Dilemmas, Morality, Morally Ambiguous Character, Nervousness, One Shot, Origin Story, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Origins, Other, POV Antagonist, POV Nonhuman, Pandora's Box, Partnership, Past Character Death, Personal Growth, Pet Names, Philosophy, Plans For The Future, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pride, Psychological Trauma, Publicity, Puns & Word Play, Queer Youth, Quests, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, References to Canon, References to Depression, Regret, Reminiscing, Resurrection, Returning Home, Revenge, Rivalry, Robotics, Robots, Role-Playing Game, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Scheming, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Self-Destruction, Self-Discovery, Sex Change, Shock, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shounen-ai, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Slash, Soap Opera, Social Issues, Speciesism, Strategy & Tactics, Surprises, Surveillance, Survival, Survivor Guilt, Swearing, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team Feels, Team Up, Team as Family, Teasing, Technology, Television Watching, Torture, Tragedy, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender, Trauma, Tricksters, Understanding, Unethical Experimentation, Unexpected Visitors, Urban Fantasy, Video & Computer Games, Villains, Virtual Reality, Wakes & Funerals, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: His family gone, Ai walks a solitary road. Yet in his despair, a talkative ray of light attaches to him and steadies his course.





	AiLove Roboppy

AiLove Roboppy

Author’s Note: Set between the end of season 2 and the beginning of season 3. Title is a play on the AiLove Fusion card and the TV sitcom, _I Love Lucy_. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS series.

Pairing: Established (canon) Ai x Roboppy.

Summary:

His family gone, Ai walks a solitary road. Yet in his despair, a talkative ray of light attaches to him and steadies his course.

* * *

Ai brooded over the sobering image of Cyberse World’s emptied husk through the mourning eyes of his new avatar, a haunted disposition better worn by his origin and former partner, Fujiki Yusaku, at the height of his quest for answers concerning the Lost Incident.

The inevitable collision between humanity and AIs possessing free will had jolted humans from their device-induced apathy, but one SOL PR stunt and disingenuous disclaimer later, the apes regressed to their unchanging, barbarous ways.

Moreover, it was Ai’s race that suffered the heaviest causalities. Bohman’s pride may have motivated him to mercifully revive those he absorbed fuelling his Neuron Link; however, Lightning’s buggy ego directly or indirectly doomed Flame, Aqua, Earth, and Windy. So acute was their leader’s inferiority complex that he self-servingly decreed Paradox Highdrive Atlas destroy their own home.

Ai alone remained. The last Ignis standing.

He salvaged what pitiful Data Material he could from the airless tomb of his once vibrant stomping ground, wringing dry the already sapped desert. The specks consolidated around the five headstones erected in remembrance of his fallen friends, creating three _Duel Monsters_ cards. With these final additions – Achichi, Hiyari, and Doshin – his @Ignister Deck was primed and ready to go.

Linguriboh, more assistant than pet, tipped him off to an intruder on the premises: An urchin barely into his twelfth year (by human computations), if Ai were to guestimate.

In LINK VRAINS, appearance signified nothing. He could be a senile old man. Or a Knight of Hanoi in disguise.

Just like Revolver to kick him while he was down!

“Who the hell are you?

The child recoiled, traumatized. “Hell is a bad word!”

“Wait, Roboppy?”

“Yep! It’s me, su!” his loyal devotee reintroduced himself.

“You’re…different.”

“I left Robo-Me in Master’s bedroom, su!”

“No, I mean, you were a girl! And now, you’re –”

“Not? Yeah, ain’t sure how, su! Don’t you think this suits me?”

“I haven’t heard of many _boy_ maids. My backup must’ve done a number on you. In any case, get lost! I’m plotting!”

“Like the characters in our soaps? I’m not going, then! I’m staying, su!”

“Hang on. Say that again!”

“I’m staying, su!”

“You disobeyed me.”

“Uh-huh!”

“Which means you’re acting independently. You have free will.”

“I do?” Roboppy pogoed up and down until he landed on Ai’s tunic. “Yahoi! Aniki, I’m so happy!”

Attuned to the buzzing coming off his minion’s hands, Ai drew a line that wasn’t there before. “We probably shouldn’t do that anymore.”

“Why, su? You love my special back rubs! You said Master and Kusanagi-san do it all the time!”

Yusaku’s reaction to Ai’s made-up matchup would be cold and unreadable denunciation.

“Ai-chan will tell you when you grow up.”

“I don’t age, su!”

“You’re getting smarter already!”

“Hehe, really?” Roboppy’s confidence soared. “Yay, desu!”

Who knows? Maybe they’d find the time to merge their programming. For the moment, Ai merely enjoyed a long-delayed smile, running clockwork simulations in his head.


End file.
